Oops
by amethyst sylph
Summary: What would happen if Harry appeared in Rivendell. Just a little ficlet that popped into my head when I read HP and the SSPS.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Harry Potter Series and The Fellowship of the Ring.

This idea popped into my head a while back and wouldn't go away. So, I finally gave up and wrote it down. Enjoy.

* * *

Oops!

"Harry! Harry!"

He could hear the screams of his friends as he was dragged closer and closer to the thing. The thing was, as a matter of fact, a tear in the space – time continuum, but as our brave hero did not know this, it shall forever be known as 'this purplish-black hole thing'. He struggled to get away, but the thing kept pulling him in bit by bit.

The last thought in his head was '_who's going to deal with Voldemort **now**?_' before the hole closed over his head and he sank into darkness.

* * *

"…but the fact remains that we do not know who he is, nor his purpose here. He could be a servant of Sauron. You said yourself darkness clings to him."

"It is not his own, I think. It originates from that scar on his head."

"And yet it was no Morgul blade which made this mark…you have to wonder what did. How can you be so sure he is not evil?"

"There is another power, radiating from his soul and infused in his skin. It feels pure."

Harry decided he'd heard enough of the conversation and opened his eyes and stretched, moaning a little in discomfort. He ached all over. He conversation cut off, as the speakers, an old man in grey clothing, and what appeared to be similar to a high elf of legend (Hermione had forced him to read a book on extinct species) turned to him.

"How do you feel?" asked the old man.

"Sore, but nothing worse than a few bruises most likely. Where am I?"

"Rivendell. Do you know how you got here?"

"Umm…I was at school, then this…this **thing **just appeared out of nowhere and started sucking me in. That's the last thing I remember."

"Hmm…well, you're free to get up, but I suggest you stay close by, you might get lost otherwise."

* * *

Harry wandered the halls of Rivendell. He was lost.

"Next time, listen to the elf." he muttered under his breath.

He walked a bit further until he heard murmuring. He moved closer to try and listen. The noise became louder until it was shouting.

"I will be **dead** before I see the ring in the hands of an **elf**!"

That seemed to start off a full on argument. Harry peeped round the corner to see everyone standing up, yelling. Everyone that is, except for one short creature that looked almost like a miniature human.

Harry sidled up to him and whispered, "What are they all shouting about?"

The person turned to him, startled, then replied "The ring on that pedestal."

He turned to look. "Hmm…doesn't look that important." he muttered, then walked over and picked it up.

The argument was stopped by a sudden loud scream, coming from the ring. It began to smoke, then melted in his hand."

"Umm… Oops?"

They all stared at him in shock.

….

….

….

….

**(A.N. This would be a perfect way to end it but I get the feeling that I'd get yelled at.)**

"It was an accident!" Harry wailed. "I just wanted to see why it was so special that you were all arguing over it. I didn't know it would melt!"

The old man seemed to pull himself together, then said, "So you don't know why it happened?"

"No, the only similar thing was when I was eleven and my touch burnt Professor Quirrel…but he was evil!"

"So is the ring!"

"Then why were you arguing over why so-and-so should not take it?"

"We couldn't decide who was going to take it to Mordor to destroy it…guess we don't have that problem anymore."

"Right…can we figure out a way for me to go home now?"

As he spoke a silvery ripple appeared, creating a sparkly hole. Hermione's face appeared on the other side, then she stuck her arm through and dragged him back, before it closed.

"Soo…what're we supposed to do now?" asked an elf, looking confused.

"Well there's always Saruman I suppose. He has turned evil now." Replied Gandalf.

The Council looked relived, and began debating again.

THE END


End file.
